Draco and Luna: Moments
by Firelily10
Summary: This tells all the secret moments shared by Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood, including how they first met. Please review. If you like this, I suggest reading my other Draco/Luna stories, which by the way are completely unrelated to one another.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the character, locations, or events mentioned in this story. No copyright intended.**

**Draco and Luna: Moments**

"Mummy, where are we going?" asked a curious little girl. She blinked her sparkling blue eyes as her mother brushed her light blond hair out of her delicate face.

"You'll see soon enough Luna darling" her mother replied in a sweet, soothing voice. Luna Lovegood was itching to know where her mother was taking her as they walked through the streets of London. Usually, Luna never went into the city, she much preferred the quiet beauty of the meadow near her home as to the hustle and bustle of the city. But Luna's mother was always taking her to some extraordinary place, and she knew wherever her mother had in store couldn't be anything but wonderful. Little Luna clung tightly to her mother's arm as they entered a small pub on the corner of the street. The sign read The Leaky Cauldron. Inside it was crowded and Luna closed her eyes and hung on tightly as her mother led her out the back door. Luna opened her eyes expecting to see something amazing, but was met with a brick wall, literally. "Watch this" her mother said excitedly. Her mum tapped the wall with her wand and it instantly transformed into an archway leading into a busy street filled with funny looking people.

Luna was in awe as they passed people in long, pretty colored robes. There were so many brightly colored shops with all sorts of wonderful things to look at on display in the windows. Luna waved to the owls and cats that she saw as they passed an owl emporium. Luna always had loved animals. Luna and her mother passed shop after shop and she was dying to know which one they would enter. "This way Luna" her mother said, leading her into what looked to be a sweets shop. Luna's eyes grew big.

The walls were bright orange at first, but then changed to pink, then red, then back to orange. Luna put her tiny little hand on the color changing wall and laughed. All around her were sweets of all kinds, wrapped in marvelously decorated wrappers. Her mother let her go on to explore the shop. Luna saw a strange box of what looked like bird seeds. She grabbed one hoping to bring it back home to feed the blue sparrows that dwelled near her home. Then her eye spotted a dozen or so bottles of a pinkish liquid that she recognized to be sweetfly juice. Luna also grabbed some of those, hoping to maybe make a necklace out of the cork caps. She was just about to grab for what looked to be chocolate frogs when someone bumped into her, causing her to drop the bottles and box of what might've been bird seeds. "Sorry" came an innocent sounding voice. Luna looked up and saw that it came from a little boy about her age, with blond hair and silver eyes. The boy helped Luna gather her treats and apologized once more.

"That's alright" Luna said in her soft, angelic voice. The boy smiled at her and held out his hand. Luna shook it happily.

"I'm Draco" he said.

"Luna Lovegood" Luna replied.

"Is this your first time at the shop?" young Draco asked inquisitively. Luna nodded. His eyes brightened. "Come on, I'll show you around. They have cotton candy, licorice wands, sparkling cider…" and he went on to name just about every sweet in the shop. Luna curiously followed this boy around the shop as he showed her all sorts of wonderful treats. They were grabbing stuff of the shelves to examine it, laughing and talking about the strange arrangement of items. But their fun was cut short when a tall, fair woman came and took Draco's hand.

"Come Draco, it's time to go" she said firmly. Draco's eyes fell and his smile disappeared. He turned to Luna, who looked just as disappointed as he was.

"Bye" he murmured to her.

"Good bye" she said back. As the woman led her son out of the shop, he gave a little wave back at Luna, who returned his gesture with a smile. She soon found her way back to her mother, who paid for the sweets and led Luna out of the shop.

"Did you have fun dear?" her mother asked. Luna nodded, thinking about the strange boy she'd met, but soon her thoughts wondered back to the blue sparrows awaiting her back home.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco didn't feel the least bit nervous as he walked down the long aisle in the Great Hall. He knew the Sorting Hat had to place him in Slytherin. He gazed up at the floating candles and the enchanted ceiling that looked like the sky outside. Everything was just as he'd imagined it. "It's quite something, isn't it?" asked a dreamy sounding voice from behind him. He turned to see a girl with sparkling blue eyes and curly light blond hair. She looked somewhat familiar but Draco couldn't seem to recall how he recognized the girl.

"Um yah, I guess so" he replied. She was looking at him expectantly, as if she wanted him to say more. "Er, what house do you think you're going to be in?" he asked as they continued down the aisle.

"Oh I don't know" she replied, now staring up at the ceiling. "Ravenclaw I suppose, that's where my mum was placed in, but I guess Gryffindor would be alright too." Draco noticed that she didn't seem to be entirely there, as if lost in a dreamy state, but he smiled. She was definitely weird but in a good way. He wondered if she was pureblood or not. He didn't have time to ask because they'd reached the stool where the Sorting Hat was sitting, waiting for the first years. He wasn't really listening to what Professor McGonagall was saying, he was too busy wondering about the strange girl. He really hoped that maybe she was wrong and that she'd be in Slytherin. She'd be interesting to talk to, unlike his two childhood friends Crabbe and Goyle who were nothing more than walls of uselessness.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. Draco watched as a brown headed girl walked to the Hufflepufff table happily. Professor McGonagall looked down at the list she was holding.

"Lovegood, Luna" she said. He watched as the strange blond girl walked up from behind him and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head. Draco waited anxiously for the hat's response.

"RAVENCLAW" it bellowed. Draco felt somewhat disappointed at this. He saw the girl give a small wave to him as she walked towards the Ravenclaw table. He sighed.

Luna…the name sounded familiar.

XxXxXxXx

As an eleven-year old Luna took her place at the Ravenclaw table, she gazed at Draco still waiting to be sorted. She clearly remembered him as the boy from the sweets shop but it was obvious he hadn't remembered her. She watched as Professor McGonagall called his name and he walked confidently up to the stool. Luna couldn't help but hope that he'd be placed in Ravenclaw. But her hopes were dashed as the hat shouted out "SLYTHERIN!"

Luna watched sadly as the blond haired boy walked to the Slytherin table happily. "Oh well" she thought. "We'll still see each other during classes." She turned her thoughts to more important matters, such as how she could make sure that her cork cap necklace wouldn't get lost.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Luna Lovegood walked back towards the castle. She was returning from watching the Second Task of the Tri Wizard Tournament. Honestly, she hadn't been paying very much attention to the task, although she was happy that Harry Potter had been awarded second place. As of the moment, she was thinking about the pair of turnip earrings that someone had stolen from her dormitory.

She decided to stray off the path a bit and walked along the dirt path that led around to a different entrance to the castle. As she strolled along, she heard someone walking up behind her. She turned to see a tall, blond haired boy with silver eyes. Draco. They hadn't spoken to each other since their Sorting in their first year. He seemed to have forgotten about her, but she hadn't let it bother her too much. However, whenever she saw him she'd give him a little wave, which he'd always promptly ignore.

She watched as he walked past her, completely ignoring her presence. "Draco" she called out softly. He turned and looked at her funnily.

"You know my name?" he asked. Draco had seen the girl before, passing her in the halls, but he hadn't recalled her name. It was Lisa or Lori or something of the sort. He hadn't really given her much thought.

"Do you remember me Draco? It's me, Luna" she said to him. His eyes seemed to brighten a bit and she detected a small smile on his face. But then it quickly slipped back into remission.

"Oh" he said stiffly. "Yah, you're that girl who was talking to me at the Sorting, right?" he said. Something in his voice told Luna that he was trying too hard to act as if he didn't care. She knew he now clearly remembered her. So much had changed in him since she'd first met him, and she knew that he wouldn't want to be caught dead with her.

"Yes that's right. Say Draco, I was wondering if maybe you'd seen some turnip earrings. I've lost a pair you see and I was hoping to find them this week" she said. He looked at her in a funny way.

"Look I haven't got time to look for your bloody earrings now Looney" he sneered. She didn't feel hurt at all because she could tell he was trying way too hard. She knew he didn't mean it. There was softness in his eyes, the same softness she'd seen in him in the sweets shop in Diagon Alley, only it wasn't as nearly as strong as it had been then.

"Oh that's okay Draco. I'm sure I'll find him. You'll let me know if you see them won't you?" she asked in her calm, dreamy voice.

"Yah, er, sure Luna, I mean Looney." And with one last strange look at her, he walked away briskly.

"It was good talking to you again" Luna whispered softly to herself.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco, now a fourth year, walked briskly away from Looney Lovegood. He tried to convince himself that he didn't have time to hang around her, and he couldn't risk anyone seeing him with her. But now he clearly remembered her at the Sorting. He'd been interested in her then. In fact, he was tempted to go back and talk to her again, but he convinced himself not to. His classmates wouldn't stop talking if they saw Draco Malfoy talking to Luna Lovegood.

But still…talking with her again had been nice. He looked around quickly to make sure nobody was there, and he turned and waved back at Luna, even risking smiling at her. Unfortunately, she was too busy staring off in the distance at some birds so she didn't see. "What is wrong with me?" Draco thought as he ran off towards the castle, part of him wanting to get back to his friends, another part of him wanting another encounter with Luna Lovegood.

XxXxXxXxXx

Draco sat near the window, feeling miserable. Just thinking about the task at hand made him feel sick. He'd been trying not to think about it, not since the incident with Katie Belle and his cursed necklace. Nobody knew it was him who'd done it, thankfully. But he still remembered the looks of horror on students' faces when they'd heard about Katie. He knew they were probably thinking about what kind of a monster could've cursed sweet Katie. He felt sick again, thinking about it. And he felt even sicker to think of what he had to do. So far, his sixth year at Hogwarts hadn't been his best.

A sound behind him made him jump. He turned and saw Luna, standing down the hall in a sparkling pale pink dress. She had her hair in beautiful curls and she stood there patiently waiting. Draco stared at her, unable to look away. She looked radiant there, the moonlight from the nearby windows shining down on her. He smiled. Nothing had been able to make him smile in a long time. Then he saw Potter come and take her hand and they walked off together. He knew they were probably going to Slughorn's Christmas Party together. Luckily, they didn't see him as they passed. And Luna was completely unaware of Draco staring after her as she turned the corner and disappeared.

XxXxXxXxXx

It was Christmas morning and Luna sat at home, sitting next to her Christmas tree. She had been happy to come back home from her sixth year at Hogwarts. She'd been delighted to see her father again, but nowadays he seemed distant from her. In fact, he'd refused to come out of bed that morning and Luna found herself opening presents alone. But she didn't mind. She was used to being alone at this point. At school, she had very few friends. In fact, Ginny seemed to be the only person who ever talked to her. Harry and Hermione occasionally said hello, but that was it. She hadn't seen much of them since the old D.A meetings.

Luna grasped a strange looking package. Written on it was surprising. She stared at the writing again, reading it over to make sure she'd seen it correctly and that the wrackspurts weren't messing with her vision. On the package, it said:

To: Luna Lovegood

From: Draco Malfoy

Dear Luna, hope you read this before tearing into the package. Um, I hope you're enjoying your holidays more than I am. Do you think we can talk, you know, when we come back to school? Merry Christmas

Luna tore open the package excitedly and was amazed at the sight. It was a gift basket filled with licorice wands, chocolate frogs, and all kinds of sweets, including bottles of sparkling pink liquid with cork caps. Luna wondered if this was coincidence or if he really had finally remembered their first meeting. Feeling very happy, she took a bite out of a licorice wand, smiling. She would be looking forward to talking to Draco again.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

He couldn't believe he'd actually done it, that he'd actually been as desperate as to meet with Luna, but lately he'd been feeling so alone that he didn't have much of a choice. He, Draco, needed someone to talk to, and Luna seemed to be the perfect person. He knew she wouldn't judge him, and he knew she'd be the only one willing to come meet with him.

Draco stood in the Astronomy Tower, waiting for Luna. He'd sent her another owl after Christmas, telling her where to meet him and when. Was she going to show up? "Even Looney Lovegood doesn't want to see me" he thought bitterly to himself. He was still thinking about how he could share his feelings with her without telling her that he was a Deatheater, or that he'd been assigned to kill their headmaster. He sighed. At that precise moment, Luna appeared from the top of the stairs.

"Hello Draco" she said in her usual drifting voice.

"Hi Luna…umm, look I know this must be really awkward for you but-"

"It's not awkward" Luna said, cutting him off. This didn't make Draco feel any less uncomfortable.

"Oh okay then…um look I know we haven't really hung out or anything but, I just needed to…to talk." He looked at her, half expecting her to walk away. To his surprise, she sat down next to him and smiled, ready to listen.

XxXxXxXxXx

Draco had completely poured out his feelings to her. Luna felt honored, and extremely happy that she'd finally gotten a chance to speak to him again. Not all of what he said made sense; he talked about a task only he wouldn't tell her what it was. She felt like there was something he wasn't telling her, but she didn't mind. She was grateful that he was even speaking to her. "Draco, can I show you something? I know we're not supposed to be out of the castle at night, but if you're willing to come we can go." He looked at her inquisitively.

"Okay" he said, sounding unsure of himself. Luna smiled. She'd actually wanted to show him this since Christmas. She'd been sure that he'd find it just as fascinating as she did. The two of them managed to sneak outside without Filch spotting them.

"This way" Luna said, guiding Draco towards the forest. The night was a bit chilly but not entirely uncomfortable. The moon was shining out overhead. Perfect. The Threstrals usually liked to graze in the moonlight. Leading Draco down the path that she usually took, they reached a clear area surrounded by trees. In the middle stood about seven Threstrals grazing happily on the grass. "They're not pretty to look at, but they're really sweet. People who can see them think they're monsters, but they're just misunderstood" Luna said. Draco gazed at the space blankly.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" he said. He gave her a look that clearly said 'you're crazy'.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize that you couldn't see them. They can only be seen by people who have seen death." She knew Draco probably didn't believe her. "The point is, the Threstrals sometimes eat their young. Because of what they do, people immediately think they're terrible beasts, but actually it's not what it seems. The Threstrals only eat their young if the young seem weak. The young are reborn again stronger after their mothers eat them. I thought of them when you were talking to me. Who you are isn't what you do, though your actions can define some of your character. The point is, people do make mistakes because we're not perfect, but you can't let your imperfection define you Draco. People might look at you differently and think you're horrible, but don't let that bother you. People look at me and think I'm strange, but I don't let that bother me. And you shouldn't let this task define you. Just because you're a part of this 'group' you were talking about, doesn't mean you're one of them inside. You shouldn't let this change you inside Draco." There was silence, and Draco was thinking hard. Luna looked at him, wondering if he'd heard a single thing she'd just said.

"You're right" he said slowly. "I don't have to be one of them inside, and once people know…about…well once people know that I'm in this group, they'll judge me…but it doesn't matter because I'll know that I'm not one of them inside, not really." He turned and smiled at Luna. She felt her heart leap. "Thanks Luna, you really helped a lot."

"You're welcome" she said. But then he looked down again.

"But I still have to do this task…I just hope that…that it doesn't turn me into something that I know I'm not." Luna gently touched his hand. He looked at her.

"It doesn't have to" she whispered.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco sat at the table and looked around him. People were celebrating, but he was looking at the dead bodies that littered the Great Hall. It was over, it was all over. He felt relieved. Finally, he was free from the grip that the Dark Lord had had on his life. But that didn't mean he was free from his conscience. The things he'd seen and done still haunted him. There was a deep hole in his heart which he recognized as regret. Regretting standing there watching Deatheaters murder people and not doing anything about it, regretting that he hadn't chosen the right side when he'd had the chance. He sighed. Nobody would ever trust him again. Inside, he'd never really been one of the Deatheaters…but nobody would believe that. As far as he could see, there wasn't very much he could do to redeem himself.

"Hello Draco" came a voice next to him. He looked up and there stood Luna Lovegood. He was surprised to see her talking to him. What was she doing, talking to an ex-deatheater? People would think she was crazy or suspicious if they saw her talking to him. But Luna didn't seem to care. "Do you want to walk with me Draco?" she asked sweetly. Draco felt his heart leap. At least he knew there'd be one person who still trusted him, who'd still be willing to be around him, who knew how he felt inside. He'd told her everything during their sixth year, in the Astronomy tower. Luna knew that he hadn't wanted any part of the Deatheaters. She knew who he was inside.

Draco followed Luna outside. She was leading him towards the forest, as she had done many nights ago. "Where are we going?" he asked curiously.

"You'll see" she said. She led him to a cleared space in the forest. And he saw something he'd never seen before. They were strange horse looking things, scary even. He knew he was seeing Threstrals. He saw one approaching him and he took several steps back. "Don't be afraid. Go ahead, it wants you to stroke it" she said. Draco held out his hand and the creature nuzzled it. He smiled. "See?" Luna said. "Things aren't always as they appear to be." And a thought came to him. Maybe others could see the same thing in him. It was then that he decided that he would try his best to make amends with those he had wronged, if they gave him the chance as he had with the Threstral.

"Thank you Luna" he said. She smiled brightly at him. "Listen, I'm sorry…all those years I was such a git to you" he said.

"That's alright. To be quite honest Draco, it's nice having you as a friend." A friend, she'd said. He smiled. He took her hand and they walked towards the Threstrals, and for the first time in what seemed like a long time, Draco felt at peace.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Luna led her little girl through the long street of Diagon Alley. "Mummy, where are you taking me?" asked Emily curiously.

"Oh you'll see" Luna said. She spotted the sweets shop up ahead. After all those years, it hadn't changed a bit. Luna led Emily into the shop. She watched Emily's eyes light up with joy, just as hers had many years ago. She took a seat and watched Emily run through the shop, staring in wonder at all the treats.

"Fancy seeing you here" said a voice behind her. Luna turned and saw a tall, handsome, blond man with silver eyes. He looked a lot happier, now that he was smiling. Luna smiled back at him.

"What brings you here Draco?" she asked. He pointed to the young boy clinging to his arm. Luna waved hello to Scorpius, who smiled in a shy way.

"Go on, go explore" Draco said to his son. Scorpius walked cautiously into the shop and was immediately taken in by some chocolate frogs. Draco sat next to Luna. "Well this place certainly brings back memories" he said. Luna smiled.

"So you do remember?"

"Of course I do, how could I forget?" he said. He looked at her fondly. It had been many years since Draco had seen the Threstrals, and now they were best friends. Draco said that Luna always did bring out his better side.

"Care for a licorice wand?" Luna asked, handing him a sample from a trey next to her. He took it, their fingertips touching as she handed it to him. He smiled. Life was good and he was happy that Luna was a part of it.


End file.
